


I only play to win

by Hitmewereithurts



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, bobby is a player, mc is a bigger player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitmewereithurts/pseuds/Hitmewereithurts
Summary: That was all she needed to summon a tear. As it slowly made its way down her cheek she looked up again, meeting Bobbys angry eyes and opened her mouth.“I choose to keep the money..”
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I only play to win

**Author's Note:**

> Shit! I have no idea what Im doing. English is my second language, so sorry in advance if the wording is stupid or some words are spelled wrong.

«... welcome to the final challenge. Before you lies two envelopes. One contains £50,000. The other is empty. You must now each choose one envelope. The person who holds the envelope with £50,000 will then choose whether they share the money with their partner, or keep it all for themselvs.”

Alexi took a deep breath and locked eyes with a smiling Bobby. He nodded towars the envelopes on the table between them and she reach out her arm, grabbing the envelopes closest to her.

“Makes sense.” Bobby picked up the other one and gave her a soft smile. “On three?”

They both slid their fingers under the flap of the envelope they were holding and as Alexi fumbled a little to get a hold of the piece of paper inside she could hear a dissapointed sigh from Bobby. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her smile in check.  
 _Just a little longer, a few more hours of this charade. Don't let it slip!_  
She held up her card flashing the glittering golden letters and raised her eyebrows. _Just the right amount of shocked.._

“Alexi, you got the money and now it's time to make the biggest decision of all. Do you want to split the £50,000 with Bobby or keep it all to yourself? What do you choose.. Money... or love...?”

Everything went quiet as Alexi looked down on the golden letters, chewing on her lower lip as if she was in deep thought. 

“Taking your time to think this over..?” Bobby fidgeted nervously but gave her a soft smile as she looked up at him.

“It's kind of a big decision...” She frowned at him. _It's time for the big finale, don't let it slip!_

“I know, take your time.. I trust you.” His smile was still soft but she could see the flicker of anger in his eyes. She was almost impressed at how well he hid it, but she saw right through him now.

 _Sad things! Sad things! You need at least a little tear!_ ran through her mind as she looked down at the golden letters again. She thought about her sisters death for a second and that was all she needed to summon a tear. As it slowly made its way down her cheek she looked up again, meeting Bobbys angry eyes and opened her mouth.

“I choose to keep the money..”

Bobbys jaw went slack as the world went still around him and he stared at Alexi for what felt like hours but was probably only seconds. He heard a cheer from the audiens and his eyes snapped to the woman letting out a “whoop” as the rest of the people just looked at them in silence.

_Fucking Priya..._

He took a deep breath to regain his composure looking back at Alexi with a clenched jaw and the most wounded look he could muster.

“W..wh..what..?” He let his voice trembel a little, knowing everyone would belive it was because he was hurt. In reality he was angrier than he had ever been in his life. How could she betray him? He had been so close, played his game to perfection. So many weeks of sweet talking her, holding her hand, hugging her, kissing her and making her fall in love with him when he just wanted to tell her to shut up an get the hell away from him. She was so sweet and caring about everyone and everything that he just wanted to throw up in her face most days. She had been perfect for his plan, at least that was what he had thought.

Suddenly the world started moving again, cameras were flashing, people were cheering and Alexi was congratulated. He berely registered that someone asked him what he was feeling and if he saw this coming. He wanted to scream, tell them to get the fuck out of his face, but he clenched his jaw and gave them puppy eyes. A few angry tears escaped his eyes as he mumbled something along the lines of “I feel betrayed. I never would have thought she could do this to me.” trying to keep his role on for the camera but he wasn't really paying attention anymore, his mind in overdrive trying to figure out where things had gone wrong...

They were ushered down the stairs from the platform to the lawn. Alexi glanced over her shoulder at Bobby, he was deep in his own thoughts and she hang back a little to wait for him. She put on her best performace for this moment, it was time to put him in his place.

Bobby startled a little when she touched his arm lightly, maybe a little hesistant. It took about all he had not to sneer at her but he reminded himself there were cameras all around. He looked at her face. Eyes wide and innocent, face filled with something that looked like regret and a few wet tears still on her cheek. He almost rolled his eyes before a twitch in the corner of her mouth cought his attention. Was she fighting to keep down a smile? He narrowed his eyes at her when she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Quess you werent the biggest player after all.” she winked at him and for the second time that evening he could do nothing but stare at her. “..and unlike you, I only play to win.» she continued with a pitying look, squeezing his arm lightly and tapping the side of her nose a few times over her shoulder as she walked away before he could even collect himself. _What the actual fuck had just happened!?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is going to be all or if Im going to continue this story with more chapters. I just wrote this down and needed to get it out before i changed my mind. So I guess i will figure out how I feel about this in a few days.. I have just read so many fanfics these last few months that I just had to try.  
> Any feedback is appreciated but I am freaking out a little, so be nice!


End file.
